Story Arc Forum Fight Storyline
See Also: ''List of Story Arc Forum Rounds Story ''*Ahem.* Today, I'm going to tell you the story of Story Arc Forum Fight. Chapter 1 to Chapter 5 Main article: Chapter 1-5 *'Chapter 1:' The Courtesy Call *'Chapter 2:' The Fall *'Chapter 3:' The Cold Boot *'Chapter 4:' The Escape *'Chapter 5:' The Return Chapter 6 to Chapter 9 Main article: Chapter 6-9 *'Chapter 6:' The Surprise *'Chapter 7:' The Descent *'Chapter 8:' The Conflict *'Chapter 9:' The Injustice Chapter 10: The Cataclysm (Act 1: Hansha & Chaloid) Main article: Chapter 10 Chapter 11: The Cataclysm (Act 2: Viridis & Radia) After defeating Chaotis, Oderfla ran to an unconscious Oinite. He won't be able to fight for a while, for he is broken. Beta and Chrono then bring him to the ship in order to heal him. Meanwhile, Snuffles and Sparky wonders why Chaotis barely made a move at all, ending up in Sparky saying TimewornKaiju's true name in the process. The Red Dragon, being a smug villain that he is, is overly excited with evilness when he finds out that someone said his cursed name... but nothing happened. Meanwhile, in LIMBOv2, Infernance and Permafrost are arguing about their defeat, while Limbo, Glichart, and Chaotis (as a separate consciousness) look on. Limbo (the character) proceeded to facepalm afterward. Meanwhile, XP8, one of the imprisoned Creators, recognizes Oinite, and worries about the hero being near the brink of death, before wishing him to be alright, and not to give up. Meanwhile, the group has headed for the next planet, Viridis. As the heroes approach Viridis, a new villain named Marx awaits. And of course, 404's reaction to a hostile planet full of poisonous plants is to burn everything down, but then the Director interfered. Viridis, the Overgrown Planet The third of the Stepping Stones is Viridis. This planet is inhabited solely by poisonous plants, both sapient and non-sapient. Upon landing on this planet, several characters' answer was to "kill it with fire". But then the Plaguebringer Goliath, a giant plagued armored robotic zombie Queen Bee, flew above the planet and bombed it with Plague Nukes (these ones, although unspecified, are made to only affect plants), infecting plants with viral nanomachines and rotting them from the inside out, and giving them a fire-resistant armor in the process. And the Guardian of Viridis is Plantera from Terraria, who is also the organic Disruptor of this planet for this time around. This Guardian was able to free itself when the heroes attempted to destroy it, but when cornered by Elodian, who is one of the Creators themselves, it had no way to escape except to defeat him. The short fight was nothing but a display of a Creator's powers, and Plantera was quickly defeated by Elodian afterwards. hey we still need the part on Sara here Radia, the Thermotoxic Radiator The fourth of the Stepping Stones is Radia. It’s extremely toxic, radioactive, and hot, that even if you’re not in the atmosphere, you’ll die from intense heat. After the customary boss fight, the team entered their modes of transport and set coordinates for Radia. They arrives in orbit, and spends a couple of days searching for anything to land on and testing things that can survive Radia's atmosphere. Nothing did. The team discovers the Sky Fortress after a couple days of cruising, and attempts to dock it. However, they were repelled when the Sky Fortress fired back with its defenses. Eventually the team discovers the Sky Jungle, which allows them to land. After a few days, the Sky Fortress attacked. It is supported by 4 Anti-creators: Fulgur, Draedon, Ruxoz Arrih, and the Gungan Sith Lord Supreme Leader Snoke, as well as Atlantis, the Guardian of Radia. This resulted in a very big battle, which ends with the Anti-Creators Fulgur, Draedon and Ruxoz disintegrating in the atmosphere of Radia and Snoke taking a quick escape. Eventually, the team defeats Atlantis and heads for the next planet. Chapter 12: The Cataclysm (Act 3: Manawa & Hex) Manawa, the Time Anomaly Hex, the Non-Existent Planet Player List These players are present in the current round of Story Arc Forum Fight. Heroes #Alpha654 (Omega) #Scientedfic #Oiniteoderfla12 #Psychomaniac14 (Cytus) #404 found (the Grand Admiral) #SnufflesTheDog (Rogerick Griffin, Formerly Snuffles) #Type: Sparky (Sparky, Fillygroove) #Sonar553 #S0mePVZFan (Myst3ryM4n, MM) #CookieCookieNomNom (Cookie, Elmer) #Aggron... Just Aggron #XXPhoenix888 (Phoenix, XP8) #Eternulli (Finite, Carmen, Lucidia, Astro, Eterna) #Parkour2906 (Parkour) #XSlayer300 #EndermanR169 (Pixelcat and other members of The Council of Cats) #Ajani walker(Ajibounce) #TheWinner437 Neutral Villains #Alpha654 (Alpha) #TimewornKaiju #Sweg Dragon #Brown Eevee (Dead from sharp impalement) #EndermanR169 (Marx) #CookieCookieNomNom (Gamer) #Type: Sparky (Sara) #Eternulli (Efialtis) Legacy List These users have been in previous rounds, but are no longer present in the most recent round. Heroes: * MASTERFARKOS * C4theSlime * GeoDash! * ElectroBlaze * BombRange4 *Sonic4999 *ChoonieMoonie2002 Trivia * Chapter 8 and Chapter 10-4 had major retcons put in place to prevent confusion, and are the only rounds to have retcons that major. * As of now, Chapter 10, with at least 6 different parts, is by far the longest chapter made. ** "I'd seriously like you guys to check if Chapter 5 has more posts than Chapter 10." - SnufflesTheDog Category:Stubs Category:Story Arc Forum Fight